


Power / Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff

by ScarletWitchFanMarvel (orphan_account)



Series: Infinity [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ashes, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, F/M, Friendship, I'm dead, I'm sorry scarletvision shippers, I'm sorry winterwitch shippers, Infinity War, Love, Romance, Sad, She's the best, Wanda and Sam friendship, bucky also thinks so, don't worry next work is including lgbtq+, fucking strong wanda, i had to do this, in this au wanda and bucky broke up after civil war, mindstone, powerstone, realitystone, she'll destroy the stone, so please get over it, sorry - Freeform, sorry vision we have no other choice, soulstone, spacestone, strong wanda, timestone, vision must die, winterwitch - Freeform, y'all dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletWitchFanMarvel
Summary: Wanda and Bucky broke up after Civil War, Bucky thought it would be the best for Wanda because he didn't know when he would get unfrozen. He didn't want her to wait. Now, two years later he regrets everything. Seeing her with Vision, the guy he never really liked (and he knew she also didn't like him) broke his heart. And then, there's also this purple asshole attacking Wakanda.(FINISHED)





	1. Seeing you again

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the Infinity series. Some of you may noticed what I'm doing.

third-person POV:

"You shouldn't wait for me to get my mind back." "It would be the best" "I'm sorry, I have no other choice." are only a few things he wrote in the letter Wanda got two years ago. Yeah, a letter, that's all she got. He broke up with her over a fucking letter. Steve gave it to her after he got her and the others out of the prison. She cried while reading it. She knew, while reading the letter everything was changed already. She could do nothing against it because it was done already. He left her and he couldn't even tell her in person. He was just gone. Like everything meant nothing. Or at least, it meant everything to her, and nothing to him. Everyone saw that she was hurt. They comforted her.

For example, Sam was really there for her. He became something like a best friend to her. She hasn't seen much of him in the last 5 months. They were both on the run. But she had Vision. She still doesn't know if it's really good to be with him. She doesn't love him. She loves Bucky, he broke her heart, she always says she hates him, but that is not true. She could never hate him. She still loves him.

Wanda met Vision again 6 months ago. She thought he would try to get her back into prison. Somehow they became a couple. They spent time together. But it never felt right for Wanda. A few hours ago they got attacked in Scottland. Now They're with Sam, Nat, Bruce, Rhodey, and Steve on their way to Wakanda. Wanda knows she's not ready for it, but the main reason isn't the fight or that she might have to kill Vision. Honestly, she doesn't care that it's Vision who she might has to kill. It's that she has to kill someone she who loves her. 

Bucky regrets everything. He always thinks about her. It was impossible to forget her. But he had no other choice. 

* * * * *

Bucky's POV: 

"So, what do you mean with, there is a war coming from space and the others are on the way?" I ask T'challa.

"Exactly what you just said" he answers.

"Yeah, I got it but who are the others and who am I fighting?"

"The others are the Avengers, or at least, the part of the Avengers that isn't in space."

"This shit is getting crazier every second." I say.

"Believe me, your Teammates think the same way." T'challa says.

"They're here!" Shuri says walking past us.

_I'm walking outside to see everyone. I can't believe it's been two years. I'm talking to everyone, and then I notice Wanda. She's next to Vision. They kiss. I try to ignore everything. Looking at her with someone else, realizing she loves someone else breaks my heart. I know, I left her. It's my fault. But I regret it. I regret every fucking thing. I mean, I did it because I thought I'm not worth it. I was trying to not be selfish. I let her go. I didn't want to lose her. _

* * * * *

Wanda's POV:

_Seeing Bucky is weird. I'm mad at him. I hate him. Everything I got was a letter. Hating him feels wrong, but it also feels so good. I need a distraction. I just should kiss Vision, maybe it helps. I get close to him and kiss him. Noticing that Bucky looked at us hurts in a weird way. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he's over it. Maybe it really meant nothing to him. _

"Wanda, Vision, we have to get in and prepare for the battle, maybe we only have a few minutes." Steve says.

"This could be the fight of our lifes." Nat says walking past us.

"Let's get in." Vis says.

* * * * * 

third-person POV:

They walk in and plan strategies. Wanda gets out because she needs some fresh air. When she's outside, she sees she's not alone. Bucky is there too, looking at her. Her heart beats faster than before. He walks towards her and wants to talk to her. They both can't bring out a word, they know what to say, but they don't really know how. Wanda would say how much she hates him because of what he did but he also would want to say "I love you" again. Both options would let her cry. Bucky just wants to say he's sorry and he regrets everything he did. And that he loves her. Finally, one of them starts to speak.

* * * * * 

Bucky's POV: 

"Seeing you again feels weird after everything that happened." Is all I bring out.

"Well, that's your fault." she says without even looking at me.

"You should know that-"

"I don't need to know anything, I think your letter said everything." she says and walks inside again.

_I can't let this happen. I'm losing her again._

"Wanda wait!" 

She turns around.

"Why should I? Last time you didn't want me to, so why now?" 

"Because...


	2. How could this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Wakanda begins with 2 broken hearts and a confused Sam.

third-person POV:

"Because..." is all he said. He couldn't finish his sentence because Wanda stopped him. 

"I don't wanna hear it! Okay? Just leave me alone. It's not my problem that you regret it! You left me and I'm over it, so-" she says, but Bucky interrupts her.

"Oh yeah, of course your over it, the thing between you and the Robot looks so real!" he says, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!"

"Why? I mean, come on, really? Vision. How did that happen?" he asks.

"How it happened?, Well, it all started when you broke up with me, over a fucking letter-" Wanda get interrupted.

"I got it! Breaking up over a letter was dumb! 

"It wasn't just dumb, it was the worst thing you could in this situation!" 

Bucky stays silent. He didn't mean to make her angry, he just wanted to talk. How could he know this would escalate so quickly.

"I supported and defended you during this Civil War shit! After Steve got everyone out of prison, the first thing I could think about was seeing you! And all I got was a letter with the words "I'm sorry" and "It's the best", I hate you!" 

Hearing this hurts Bucky. It's like someone hits you in the face. With a train. There's a reason why BUcky hates trains, so it's even more hurtful. 

Wanda started to cry a bit. At first, she tried to hold it back, but she can't anymore. She was done. She just wanted to win the battle and go home. Wanda didn't care if she would have to kill Vision, sás long as she could go home. 

Well, she doesn't really have a home anymore. Going somewhere he wasn't would be enough. Or at least a part of her thought so. The other part of her wanted him back. A little voice in her head screamed: "Why don't you tell him you love him?" But she ignored this voice. 

Bucky noticed that she started to cry a bit. He felt bad. No, he felt even worse. The person he loves is broken because of him. He goes in her direction. She turns around, she wants to go in again. But he grabs her wrist and holds her back. They look each other in the eye. They closer. Their faces are just a few centimeters apart. He holds her face with his metal hand. Her hands are around his neck. They get closer to each other. Wanda's heart feels like it's gonna explode. Vision is her Boyfriend and what is she doing now? She feels bad, but it feels right. Bucky doesn't care that she has a boyfriend. He wants to kiss her so bad.

"Uhm.. Guys, you need to come in." Sam says. Can this situation be more awkward than it already is? 

Wanda pulls back and goes in. Followed by a REALLY confused Sam. Bucky sighs and follows them.

* * * * * 

Wanda's POV:

"What the fuck, Wanda?" Sam says.

"Just leave me alone." I say and try to go away.

"No, you cried so much when he left you, you hated him and now this?" 

"I can't explain what just happened! Or how it happened. It just nearly happened." I answer him.

"I don't wanna know what could've happened if I wouldn't have come..." he says and walks with me in the room, where Shuri tries to get the mind stone away from Visions head.

I stay here, Sam walks out to Bucky. Looks like the battle is about to start...

* * * * * 

Bucky's POV: 

Shit! If Sam could've come 5 minutes later, everything could be different. She said she hates me, but then she nearly kissed me. Okay, I nearly kissed her, but she didn't push me away from. She was going to let it happen. After the battle, maybe she would break up with Vision and stay in Wakanda with him. Or it didn't mean anything and nothing would change. 

"What hell was that?" Sam asks him.

"It's called love, idiot." I answer.

"No, it's called you broke up with her two years ago and now she's got a boyfriend who really loves her!"

"I really love her! Vision is a machine! He can't feel anything!"

"I also don't like Vision, but she's happy!" he tells me.

"Really? She's happy? It didn't look like that, I mean, when you guys told her that she might has to kill Vision she didn't look like she cares!"

* * * * *

third-person POV:

Sam doesn't say anything. It is obvious that Bucky is right. 

And then, alien ships fall from the sky, and the battle begins. At first they try to make them surrender, but they fail. The aliens storm in.

The fight starts...


	3. Who do you love?

third person POV: 

Wanda and Vision are with Shuri in a room. They talk about what happens next. Shuri leaves them alone for a few minutes.

"Wanda, you should know, whatever happens next, if I survive this or not-"

"Vis, you're gonna survive, don't make a drama out of it."

"I love you." he suddenly says. 

That was the first time, in so long that somebody told her that they love her. But it doesn't feel right for her. Wanda realizes that she doesn't feel the same. She feels bad. Like really bad. She doesn't know what to do. 

* * * * *

Wanda's POV:

"Wanda? Are you okay?" Vision asks.

"I- I was just thinking about-"

"You don't feel the same, right?" he says.

"No, I-"

"Do you love me?" 

"I don't know-" he interupts me again.

"You still love him, right?!" 

"What? Who?" I ask.

"You know exactly who."

"No, I don't want to be with Bucky." I tell him.

"But do you love him?"

"I said that I don't want to-"

"It doesn't matter if you want or not! Wanda, who do you love?!"

I stay silent.

"Think about it, Wanda. Who do you really love?" he says and goes to Shuri.

Bucky. When I think about Visions question, I think about him. I can't deny it anymore. I love Bucky. 

* * * * * 

third person POV:

*Wanda enters the battle*

She lands on the ground, her hands are glowing red. She lifts that alien thing and destroys it. Easily. Nat is looking at her with a happy look on her face.

"Why was she up there all this time?" 

Hearing that made her proud. And happy. She wasn't really happy for a long time. The last two years were the worst in her life. Because even when her parents died, she had at least Pietro. He was always there for her. Now he's gone. After Pietro's death. Bucky was there for her. They spent time together, got to know each other, fell in love and became a couple. She still remembers their first kiss. They were on a mission together when it started to rain. They were looking for a place where they wouldn't get completely wet. But they already were wet when they found a bus station in a small village. They were alone. And suddenly Bucky kissed her. Wanda kissed him back and it became a passionately kiss. In Germany, when Steve and Tony had that fight, they were in a motel before the battle. They had to prepare for the fight. Bucky told her that he loves her, for the time. She told him that she loves him back. Then they made out. That was the last time she was alone with him. Then the bad things happened. And now, two years later, she's on the battlefield, fighting aliens and doesn't know what to do when this is over.

Should she confess Bucky how she feels? After what happened before, she knows that he wants her back too. She has to tell him. As soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love clichés!


	4. You have the POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Oh god, I'm sad. I wouldn't be so sad if I wouldn't write that. But I love it!

Wanda's POV:

"We got a Vision-situation over there." Sam stells the team.

"I can help" I say.

"No, I'm close to Vision! Bucky is surrounded by the aliens, somebody get to him and help!" Steve says.

"I'll do it." I say.

Luckily I know where Bucky is. I fly over and help him handle this. 

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Well, I've been better."

"I know." He says.

Talking while fighting looks easier than it is. Honestly, it's complicated. I'm worried about Vision and the mind stone. Steve said he would handle it, but I'm not sure. I just hope nothing bad happens. They are my friends. Vision is important to me, but just not in that way. He was there for me, but it wasn't love.

"Guys, we need help!" Steve says.

"Let's go." Bucky says and walks to Steve. 

Steve and Vision aren't far away from us. I fly to them, and getting there a few seconds before Bucky arrives. It really wasn't far. 

"Vis, are you okay?" I ask.

"Not really, but it could be worse. Did you tell-" 

"No. And I don't think I will."

"Wanda, you love him, after this, you two could try again." He says.

"Wow, you're accepting this fast." I say.

"You're important, I want you to be happy."

"Thank you." 

"You could tell him right now. We still have time." He says.

"Maybe you're right. Or at least I could tell him that I don't hate him."

I walk to Bucky, so I can tell him as long as we have enough time. 

"Bucky, I have to tell you something." 

"Oh, okay wha-"

"He is here." Steve says and interrupts us.

A portal opens and Thanos arrives. 

"Let's talk later." Bucky says and gets ready to fight.

A walk over to Vision, I can't let Thanos kill Vision and get the mind stone.

"We don't have time. Wanda, you have to do it" Vision says.

"No, you're my friend, I can't kill you."

"Thanos is getting closer. We have no other choice. Only you have the power to do it!"

I see how Bucky is trying to stop Thanos. The purple grape bastard uses the power stone against him. I hope Bucky is okay. I have to go to him. But first I have to kill Vision. 

I look at Vision again. My hand starts to glow red. I use my powers on him to destroy the stone. I see the pain in Vision's eyes. Thanos is getting closer. I use my other hand to hold him back.

* * * * * 

Bucky's POV:

What did she want to tell me? Wow, I lay on the ground, everything hurts and that's my first reaction. But I need to know what she wanted to tell me. Maybe she still loves me. I shouldn't give myself hope. I have to get up. I stand up, and the first thing I see is Steve, knocked out. Then I notice the others, also knocked out. And now I see her. Wow. That's incredible. Thanos is using five infinity stones, but Wanda still holds him back. And she tries to kill Vision, she cries. 

"I'm sorry." She says. 

A few seconds later the stone explodes. Damn. I fell on the ground again when the stone exploded. I have to find Wanda, she isn't where she was before the explosion. 

"I understand my child." Thanos says.

"You could never." She says.

"I also lost someone I love today. It's nothing special." He says walking past her. 

I have to find my Gun! I can try to kill him now. Or at least I can distract him for a few minutes.

"Only you lost someone you loved today." Wanda says.

Wait, she didn't love Vision? This situation is confusing. I thought she would be with Vision.

Thanos uses the time stone to reverse everything. Wanda tries to stop him, but she gets pushed back. She lands close to me. I walk to her, to see if she's okay. 

Suddenly Thor shows up. He could kill Thanos now! I think we could still win this war. Except for Vision. He is dead already. Wanda must've passed out. But she seems to be okay.

"You should've gone for the head." 

Wait what?!

**Thanos snaps. **

* * * * * 

Wanda's POV:

I open my eyes and feel dizzy. I lay on the ground, I must've passed out. Now I notice Bucky next to me. I stand up. I don't feel so good. Honestly, I feel like dying. Bucky also looks like that. 

Suddenly Bucky starts to turn into dust.

"Bucky, please tell me you're okay,"

"I never wanted to lie to you, so why should I now?"

"No..."

He is nearly gone. I notice how I also start to disappear. 

We look worried at each other. I was trying to hold his hands, but he already fades away.

"I love you." That's the last thing I tell him before he's gone. Why did this have to happen? Now dying doesn't feel so bad anymore.

I've already lost everything.

I have nothing to loose.

I can't feel my body anymore.

I slowly fade away. I couldn't do anything to stop it. 

I disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next work: Mind / Romanogers


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an info chapter.  
It has nothing in common with the story.

Power is finished. The next part of this series will be Mind. I decided to make in this series ships x infinity stones. The stories are about the ships, and how they get through the events of Infinity War.

The first part: **Infinity / Thor & Carol Danvers**

It was the first part and it showed a different version of Infinity War. It also has Loki and Valkyrie included, because a good friend of mine loves this ship, so I decided to do a short part with them. If you don't ship them, you can just skip it, it isn't important for the other chapters.

The second part:** Soul / Peter Quill & Gamora**

I think I don't need to explain why they get the Soulstone as title. It is not a long part, it only has two chapters.

The third part:** Power / Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff**

The title is Power because Wanda is the only one how is able to destroy an infinity stone. It's finished.

_ Coming soon: _

The fourth (and next part): **Mind / Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff **

I already have an idea, but first I need to continue my Story on Wattpad. 

The fifth part: **Space / ???**

_coming soon_

The sixth part: ** Time / ??? (any ideas? leave a comment)**

The seventh part: **Reality /** (I can't tell you yet)


End file.
